


Falling

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attack, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Lee Minho | Lee Know, Beta Seo Changbin, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Hospitalization, Kissing, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Attack, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Jeongin moves to take a step, a twig snapping causing him to freeze. The omega wonders if he should ignore it, keep moving, but something in him doesn’t enjoy that his back is so open at the moment. Jeongin slowly turns around, eyes widening as they meet a large wolf, glowing red eyes boring into his own. It’s covered in fresh snow, fur a dark grey color, or perhaps it’s just filthy. The wolf takes a step towards Jeongin, the omega taking one back and flinching when the wolf growls low in its throat, a hideous sound.He should have just went home.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Finally the chapter detailing Jeongin's attack. This does get pretty violent and graphic, there are details of blood and skin being torn in this one, so if that is not something you can read, I would suggest skipping this.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a few plans but I had to take pause for... obvious reasons in this fandom lol. I hope everyone is doing well and is having a lovely February. Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see y'all with more soon!
> 
> Ps. This isn't the end of this series, I'll continue to add on here and there as I see fit.

Jeongin wakes up cold and alone that early November morning. Without looking outside, he knows that it has been snowing. It was supposed to storm over the weekend, and although Jeongin loves the snow, he _hates_ the cold.

  
  


Jeongin buries his face into the pillow, inhaling Changbin’s scent. Jeongin loved sleeping in Changbin’s bed, aside from the fact that the beta was a giant heater, he smelled of wood roasting on a fire. Jeongin always thought the scent was peculiar, but incredible nonetheless, loved to stick his cold nose into Changbin’s warm neck any chance he got.

  
  


Said beta was nowhere to be found, however, and Jeongin wondered if he had gone into town or perhaps was gathering wood. Checking the time, it was already after noon, Jeongin had slept in. Jeongin knew Chan had a pack alpha meeting today, and would be gone until dinner. It was Minho’s turn to go with him, so Changbin should be around here somewhere. Jeongin scratched his neck, realizing he slept through Chan leaving and therefore not getting scented by the alpha. Though this thought didn’t bug Jeongin much, he could just get scented when Chan returned home.

  
  


Climbing out of Changbin’s bed, Jeongin frowned as his skin was immediately assaulted with frigid air, goosebumps breaking out across the surface of his skin. Jeongin quickly changed into a pair of Seungmin’s sweatpants, then stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth before hurrying downstairs to sit in front of the fire. Sure enough, Changbin was bringing in more wood.

  
  


“Sleep well?” Changbin smiled, setting the wood down and adding a few more logs to the fire.

  
  


“Yeah, but I got cold. Are Channie hyung and Minho hyung already gone?” Jeongin wraps a blanket around himself and snuggles into the couch.

  
  


“Yup! They left about an hour ago so they’re probably there by now. The others are scattered about doing housework, and Felix is—“

  
  


“Innie!” Felix exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with an apron wrapped around his waist. Jeongin smiles at the fellow omega, who leans down to give him a delicate kiss, “why don’t you come sit and eat breakfast? Then I might have you run into town for me. I’m making chicken for dinner, and ran out of flour. How the hell do you fry chicken without flour?” Jeongin chuckles as Felix pouts, taking a hand extended towards him to stand up.

  
  


Jeongin finally feels warmed up as he shovels an omelette down, and it’s totally because of the fire and not because Changbin and Felix kept giving him kisses every time they passed by. Jeongin is just finishing when another kiss is placed against his head,

  
  


“Alright baby, I’ll clean your plate. Go get dressed and head into town quick, I wanna get started soon enough so that dinner is ready by the time Chan and Minho hyungs get back.” Felix hugs Jeongin from behind, and another warm feeling blooms deep within the younger.

  
  


“Do I have to? We could always cuddle and make Changbinnie Hyung do all the work,” Jeongin offers, receiving a ‘hey!’ from the next room, and a laugh from Felix.

  
  


“Go on, hurry up!” Felix smacks Jeongin’s butt, a smile imprinted on his face. Jeongin makes haste, changing into weather appropriate attire, then heading out into the snow. It’s thick and beautiful, incredibly serene. If Jeongin had time, he would probably play in it. Instead, he quickly walks into town and to the supermarket. By the time he is finished with breakfast and the supermarket, it is after two. Of course the supermarket didn’t take him very long as he is only buying flour, and soon enough he is back on the trail to home.

  
  


A speck of blue catches his eye.

  
  


Jeongin stops in his tracks, looking towards the forest and trying to figure out what he just saw. It takes him a moment, but then he sees it again; a butterfly.

  
  


Jeongin smiles largely, skipping happily over to the butterfly. The omega didn’t even know they could survive in these temperatures, but here this one was relaxing on a snowy pine tree. Jeongin reaches his hand towards it, but just as he is about to touch it, it flutters away. The bag of flour in his hand has completely slipped his mind as he easily chases after it. Jeongin laughs happily as he skips through the forest, chasing the butterfly as far as he could. There are many points where the butterfly stops just out of reach, and Jeongin stops along with it to simply gaze at it before the two are off once again, deeper into the forest. It had been so long since he had seen a butterfly, he was truly hoping he could catch it and bring it back home to show his mates.

  
  


Unfortunately, Jeongin’s hopes would not be realized as the butterfly suddenly changed directions, flying up into the sky and out of sight. Jeongin pouted as he stared up into the clouds for a while, chest rising and falling deeply as he tried to catch his breath. That’s when he noticed the sun, slowly falling in the west signaling that it was after 4. Jeongin then recognized the weight in his hand once more.

  
  


“Shit, Felix is gonna kill me,” Jeongin sighs and turns around to start walking back, stopping when he realizes just how far he had gone. He is well past their pack’s territory line, and Jeongin knows this area well as open territory. It’s not claimed by anyone, so most lone wolves enjoy scavenging here knowing they won’t be disturbed by anyone from a pack.

  
  


Jeongin moves to take a step, a twig snapping causing him to freeze. The omega wonders if he should ignore it, keep moving, but something in him doesn’t enjoy that his back is so open at the moment. Jeongin slowly turns around, eyes widening as they meet a large alpha wolf, glowing red eyes boring into his own. It’s covered in fresh snow, fur a dark grey color, or perhaps it’s just filthy. The wolf takes a step towards Jeongin, the omega taking one back and flinching when the wolf growls low in its throat, a loud hideous sound.

  
  


“I’m mated,” Jeongin pulls his hood down, unzips his winter coat just slightly so he can tug it to the side and show off Chan’s mating mark, “and this is free territory. I will be taking my leave,” Jeongin bows to the alpha wolf, but only gets a gut wrenching growl in response. Jeongin looks up, watches as the wolf takes another step closer, and bares its teeth.

  
  


Jeongin’s stomach plummets, quickly realizing that it has been storming, food is scarce, and Jeongin is probably the first meal this wolf has seen in at least a day. It doesn’t care if Jeongin is mated, it cares how he  _ tastes _ .

  
  


Another step by the wolf has Jeongin turning and taking off running. He can hear the wolf behind him, but Jeongin has definitely created some space. That is one thing the omega has always been proud of: he can outrun most alphas.

  
  


Jeongin quickly realizes the bag of flour in his hand is holding him back, easily tossing it as his heart races. He feels relief begin to flood him as he passes their territory line, knowing he is closer to their home now, but that doesn’t stop the wolf. Usually, a territory line always deters lone wolves as a pack doesn’t take too kindly to them, but Jeongin guesses that this one has its sights set on Jeongin and doesn’t care what boundaries he has to cross to get to his meal.

  
  


Tears begin falling down Jeongin’s cheeks despite the cold, fear pumping through his veins as he makes eye contact with the treeline leading to their house. He is almost there. He just has to break through the treeline and then their home is right—

  
  


Jeongin gets tackled to the snowy ground, falling harshly with a pained grunt as his chest explodes with pain from the harsh contact with the frozen ground. His omega is screaming at him to be let out, Jeongin’s claws appearing as he attempts to claw his way up and out of the wolf’s hold, but is quickly shoved back down with a heavy weight that feels like a ton. Jeongin yelps when he is flipped over, the alpha snarling in his face, and Jeongin has never felt more scared in his life. Jeongin’s eyes flash blue, omega finally breaking from beneath the surface to release a loud call,

  
  


“ **Alpha!** ” Jeongin screeches in his omega voice, the sound so loud it easily pierces through the trees and echoes all around them, surely to be heard for miles and miles. Before Jeongin can call again, the wolf is clamping down on his shoulder and ripping. Jeongin’s vision goes spotty as searing, white hot pain courses through his body. He screams when the wolf digs its claws deep into Jeongin’s stomach, easily tearing through his jacket and flesh as it rips his skin apart and attempts to feast as quickly as it can on him. The wolf’s teeth are in him, tongue lapping up the blood as it tastes its meal. Jeongin’s world begins to tilt, coughs slightly when he realizes he can taste blood, and knows he is quickly losing it. The wolf stops, a sharp pain shooting up Jeongin’s leg as a large jaw is clamped around his ankle. He tries to fight, and only recognizes that he is being dragged by the feel of the snowy bank beneath him moving. A loud snarl registers in Jeongin’s mind, then the mouth around his ankle is being ripped away. A familiar scent reaches Jeongin’s senses, chest heaving as his omega sings with relief.

  
  


_ Hyunjin _ .

  
  


Seungmin’s scent is sensed soon after, Jeongin able to hear their growls and snarls, the sound of bones crunching and the lone wolf whimpering, but he can’t see—

  
  


“Jeongin? Can you hear me?” Changbin’s face is suddenly in front of him, eyes panicked and then Jeongin is being lifted into his arms.

  
  


“Oh my god, Jeongin! Is he ok? Bin, oh my god, he—” Jeongin can hear Felix, knows he is crying from the sound of his voice. His hand is grabbed and it’s wet, but Jeongin isn’t sure if that’s from someone crying, or because he is still bleeding, blood trickling uncomfortably down his skin from within his winter attire, and that’s when he realizes his coat is soaked with blood.

  
  


“It’s okay, baby, you’re gonna be alright, we’ve got you. Stay with us, keep those gorgeous eyes open for us.” Jeongin hears Jisung say. His eyes look around, searching, but he can’t find his alpha. Deep down he knows Chan isn’t there, is at a conference with Minho far away, but his omega doesn’t care and he continues his calling. Jeongin hiccups, swallowing an uncomfortable amount of blood and choking.

  
  


“A-Alpha,” Jeongin gargles out, Changbin looking down at him sadly. He must black out, because the next thing Jeongin remembers is being placed on a hospital bed, Changbin’s face replaced by a stranger shining a light into Jeongin’s eyes, “Alpha… Alpha…” Jeongin tries again, weaker this time. He can vaguely hear Felix’s choked sobs, and Jisung telling Changbin that he needs to go get Chan and Minho, “A-Alpha…” Jeongin feels cold.

  
  


He has always hated the cold.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


The next time Jeongin wakes up, he is in a room that he can vaguely place is a hospital room. He feels exhausted and cold despite multiple blankets covering him. Jeongin must doze in and out, because he keeps blinking his eyes open as if it’s the first time. It’s strange, despite feeling drained, it only seems like he has just gone to bed for the night and woke up the next morning. Jeongin’s eyes scan the room, pausing when they find a fake miniature Christmas tree sitting on a table. There’s even a few presents around it. That’s when Jeongin notices the ‘Happy New Year’ banner hanging on the wall directly in front of him, and he begins to panic. The last time he was awake, it was early November.

  
  


_ How much time has passed? _

  
  


Jeongin starts thinking that maybe he has become super old, nerves jumping as he thinks of where his mates could possibly be, and even tears up at the thought that some of them might be gone. He opens his mouth to shout for help, only to realize that he is intubated and there is a large tube running down his throat. Jeongin stops then, looks around some more. His eyes find the windows, and he realizes it’s dark outside. The tired feeling comes back even stronger, and because he can’t really do anything else, Jeongin decides to succumb to the exhaustion and falls back asleep.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Jeongin awakes to the sun shining brightly through the window, he wants to reach up and rub the sleep from his eyes, but his arms feel heavy. He’s cold again, and if he didn’t have this tube in his mouth he would probably complain about it. The omega only realizes his ears have been ringing when it stops, and Chan’s voice fills the sound in its place.

  
  


Jeongin looks down and sees that Chan is sitting in a chair beside the bed, reading some kind of book out loud. He can’t tell what book it is, but his alpha’s voice is soothing, his entire presence is soothing. Jeongin tears up a little at the sight of Chan. His alpha looks exhausted, eyes bloodshot and dark circles beneath them, his hair is mussed, and he looks a little thinner. Other than that, he doesn’t look much older, and Jeongin begins to wonder if maybe only a few years passed by. Looking around, Jeongin is surprised to find that all of the other members are around too. They are all sitting in chairs doing different things. Minho is knitting, and Jeongin quickly realizes he has a large knitted blanket laying atop him. Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin are all on their laptops, and Felix is writing in his journal. Jeongin stares at them curiously for a moment, just enjoying seeing them before him, and then Hyunjin is suddenly looking up and locking eyes with him.

  
  


“Oh my god, he’s awake!” Hyunjin jumps up, the others snapping their heads to look at Jeongin. The youngest omega suddenly feels somewhat shy with all of their eyes on him, but he also feels extremely happy. Chan is right in front of him, cradling Jeongin’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

  
  


“My baby…” Chan begins to cry, much to Jeongin’s surprise as his eyes widen. Even more surprising, Jeongin’s omega feels slightly unsettled. His omega has always felt the most comforted and safe in Chan’s arms, but now it just wants to pull away. Jeongin turns his head away, looks for Hyunjin and easily finds his tallest mate. His omega calls out to the blonde alpha, and Jeongin attempts to reach his hand out to Hyunjin. Unfortunately, his arm falls back onto the bed after only a few seconds, the entire limb feeling tingly and weak. Jeongin gives Hyunjin a pleading look, the alpha recognizing what he wants and rushing by his side immediately. Hyunjin grabs Jeongin’s hand and presses a few kisses onto it, giving the omega a teary eyed smile.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re awake, darling.” Jeongin’s omega sings, happy to hear that pet name once again. Jeongin attempts to smile around the tube in his mouth, but he is sure the brightness in his eyes is conveyed a little better. The others easily surround him, covering Jeongin with their scents, hugs, and kisses around the tube as best as they can. Jeongin doesn’t stay up much longer, unable to fight the heaviness in his eyes, but he feels comforted falling asleep in all of his hyungs’ arms this time.

  
  


He feels safe.

  
  


_Warm_.

  
  



End file.
